


Not a gentle Lover (but for you I might be)

by Nekromika



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekromika/pseuds/Nekromika
Summary: Kisuke and Ichigo have some pent up sexual tension they need to let out. One night after a heavy sparring session, thoughts turn into feelings and actions.This was a request by GanymedeLullaby99.





	Not a gentle Lover (but for you I might be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanymedeLullaby99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanymedeLullaby99/gifts).



> So as I worte in the description this was a request.   
> Hope you enjoy this Lull! I know it didn't turn out 100% perfect but I hope you still like it. Our one and only love is in this one so: I hope you like how I depicted our favorite shopkeeper.   
> Anybody else: Enjoy the ride ~   
> Also there is some German in here, the stuff written in the brackets (...) are the translations.   
> Ohh and this is not beta read so sorry for any mistakes.

Waving his fan in his usual manner one Urahara Kisuke watched on as the resident strawberry of Karakura Town panted and gasped as he fought on against his enemies. Renji, Rukia and to all of their surprise, Byakuya had joined in on this sparring session. In order to pose a challenge for Ichigo they had decided to gang up on him and Kisuke’s student was, as a result, given a run for his money. Having two lieutenants and one captain after him, was sure to tire him out given some time.

In his mind Kisuke watched their steps and movements, analyzing and cataloging away each weakness and misstep, planning ahead on his own reactions if he were in their shoes and predicting their movements before they were even aware of them themselves. It was a mind game he found he did quite often, even back in his academy days. Always watching, always planning, striking when the time was right. That was also the reason why the Onmitsukido had taken him in earlier than they had any other person.

He had been ruthless back then, fast and dangerous with a brilliant mind and no morals. But that had changed over time, he had found his passion in science. Seen the wonder of creating something out of nothing. Seen the change he could make, the wonders he could craft. And realizing this, he could no longer kill as ruthlessly as he had before. As a scientist he was like a god, creating and destroying, watching his creations grow from far up above. Knowing this and knowing of the existence of a god…How could he go on destroying the creations of someone else? If anybody else could hear these thoughts they might think him to be a crazy, narcistic person with a god complex. But how was he supposed to stop the way he was feeling while he was creating? 

So, caught in his thoughts, Kisuke almost didn’t notice as a large piece of debit flew right past his head, he stepped out of the way in the last second and could hear the impact of the stone loudly on the floor behind him.

His focus was drawn back to the fight. He watched as Ichigo swung Zangetsu in a wide arch, effectively blocking both Renji and Rukia before jumping into the air and dodging an attack from the thousand petals of Senbonsakura. Not being given any pause he was instantly attacked by a flurry of Kido by said Zanpakutos Master. Kisuke watched on with no little amount of pride as Ichigo dodged and blocked and dissolved some Kidos in midair before apparently having had enough and going in for close ranged attacks aimed at the Kuchiki family head.

A smile formed behind the folds of his fan as he allowed himself to take in the form of his student. He watched the muscles in Ichigos arms and back work as Zangetsu was swung, the sizzling of a ‘Getsuga Tensho’ burning in the air. Raw power was surrounding the area, passionate and fierce and barely controlled. Just like it’s owner.

Kisukes heart thrummed as he watched, and he couldn’t be more aware of the fact that he had created this force, this power. Ohh yes, Ichigo had also been trained by Yoruichi and the Vizard and of course Ichigo wasn’t his son, so he couldn’t be given the credit of having created him in that regard. But the groundwork, the basics, the steps and dodges and swings of his sword all spoke of his own fighting style. It was like a brand he had bestowed upon Ichigo without the teens knowledge.

Every person that would encounter him, that at the same time had seen Kisuke fight or fought against Kisuke personally, they would all know who it had been that had taught him. Who it was that this kid was protected by. As if it wasn’t already painfully obvious enough by their interactions alone. He didn’t know when it had started but Ichigo and him had started to get closer. The teen spent and alarming amount of time at his shop, sometimes even spending the night.

There was also the issue of them leaning into each other when nobody else was around. Just a few days prior, Ichigo had decided to once again spent the afternoon at Kisukes shop, nobody else had been around and the two of them had decided to watch a movie in the living room. Ten minutes into the film Kisuke found himself sitting with his arm around Ichigo and the organettes head on his shoulder. They had also taken to call each other by their given names when they were alone. He didn’t remember when it had started or who it had been that had initiated it, but Kisuke wasn’t about to stop it anytime soon.

A cease of the sound of steel on steel left Kisuke frozen on the spot for a second, it wasn’t seldom that people got serious injuries during spars that were meant as training, so the sudden silence could mean that something had gone terribly awry, like it tended to when a certain strawberry was involved. He felt the knot in his chest loosen as he saw a slightly debauched but otherwise fine Ichigo walk towards him, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya not far behind. All were covered in dust, a few scratches on their faces and bodies and in Byakuyas case a large gash in his Shihakusho, but nobody seemed to be seriously injured.

“My, my done so soon?” Kisuke asked, waving his fan as a teasing smile appeared on his face.

“It is time for us to return, we have already been here longer than necessary. Thank you for your hospitality and the use of your training facilities.” Byakuya said, voice not showing any form of exhaustion after their session.  

“No need to thank me, Kuchiki-taicho. Your welcome here anytime.” Kisuke told him with a flamboyant bow.

Byakuya only nodded at him once before turning towards Rukia and Renji.

“Let us return.” He told them. Both nodded their consent and waved at Ichigo before bowing towards Urahara and walking into the Sekaimon that Byakuya had already opened.

“Wheew.” Ichigo said as he stretched his arms over his body, some kinks in his back cracking rather loudly and making even Kisuke cringe. Judging from the face Ichigo was making he wasn’t too comfortable right now.

“You are free to use the bathroom upstairs, Kurosaki-kun.” Kisuke told him, voice somewhat sympathetic but also holding amusement. Ichigo shot him a look, trying to figure out if Kisuke was being genuine or making fun of him.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, Hat’n’Clogs. Those guys sure didn’t hold back. Are we back to ‘Kurosaki-kun’ now?” He added as he rolled his shoulders.

“Are we back to ‘Hat’n’Clogs’ now?” Kisuke answered back teasingly. ”If your done with your shower, come to my room, I’ll help patch you up as best as I can.” Kisuke said, this time keeping his voice devoid of any amusement. Ichigo nodded and smiled at him in thanks. They climbed the ladder and Ichigo quickly disappeared into the bathroom, soon the sound of running water was echoing through the floor.

Kisuke made his way to his bedroom, opening the closet on the far right he pulled out a medical kit and set it up on the bed, checking if everything was still in order. The water stopped after a while and soon soft footprints told him that Ichigo was making his way towards him.

As Ichigo rounded the corner leading to his bedroom door Kisuke couldn’t help but stare. Ichigo wasn’t wearing a shirt, only having opted to wear a pair of black jeans that weren’t buttoned up, his orange hair was still wet as he rubbed at it with a white towel. Small droplets of water were cascading down his body, some mixing with blood form the scratches and wounds inflicted before. Kisuke watched mesmerized as the blood and water trailed down Ichigos body.

He could feel his pants tighten, as he had to suppress the urge of walking up to him and licking the blood and water of his body only to bite down and draw out more blood to lap at. The teen seemed painfully obvious to the older man’s internal struggle. Ichigo looked up as he stepped into the room, having stopped any attempt at drying his hair completely.

“Where do you want me?” Ichigo asked, unaware of the double entendre, as Kisuke’s mind came up with all sorts of places he wanted the teen in, most of them involving his bed or lap. Clearing his throat Kisuke nonchalantly patted the bed next to him. Ichigo walked over and sat down turning towards Kisuke. The Ex-Shinigami quickly busied himself with the medical kit and wounds. Cleanings, disinfecting and wrapping them up with movements that spoke of years upon years of experience in taking care of wounds and injuries. Ichigo stayed quite through it all, only jumping back slightly once when Kisuke had to sew one of the deeper gashed shut and poked his needle too far into his flesh. Having finished the front Kisuke patted Ichigos knee and motioned for him to turn around. Ichigo followed the older man’s instructions without question. 

Kisuke let his mind wander as he continued with his treatment. It had been many times he had done this before. Comrades and friends, even lovers, they had cleaned each other’s’ wounds and laughed or joked or kissed before jumping right back into battle.

Even before that…Before he had even become a soul. He had been a doctor. He didn’t remember much. For example, he still didn’t remember his own death, he only knew that he had obviously died too young for it to be natural and he could only hope that nobody had murdered him. But some things, some things he did remember. Like him being a doctor, sewing wounds shut, the smell of his mother’s hair, the taste of stale bread and soup eaten out of a wooden bowl, he also remembered his mixed heritage. Half German, half Japanese, a seldomly seen mix during his time, he remembered the other kids picking on him for his blond hair and light eyes, for the small almost unnoticeable accent in his speech.

He still remembered German too, could speak the whole language, only he seldomly had any reason to use it. He also remembered the song his mother used to sing to him, the gentleness of her hands in his hair as she sung to him whenever he cried or got injured. Unbidden the words started forming on his lips, triggered through memories and the fact that his hand was still busy cleaning a wound.

 

_„Es steht ein uraltes Spinnrad traumverloren am Kamin._

_Dort sitz ich des Abends beim Dämmerschein,_

_wenn dunkle Wolken ziehen._

_Und träume mit stillem Verlangen von Tagen,_

_die längst schon vergangen.“_

(There stands an ancient spinning wheel

lost in dreams by the fireplace.

There I sit in the evening by dusk,

when the dark clouds pass.

And dream with quiet desire

from days long past.)

 

Kisuke stopped himself quickly before the next verse of the song could leave his lips. His hands fell to his side as he saw that all the wounds were taken care of.

“What was that?” Ichigo asked, he has twisted his body around and was looking at Kisuke in curiosity. Kisuke shook his head slowly.

“Just a very old song…” He mumbled.

“What language was that? It sounded…kind of deep? Like Swedish or something?” He asked, head tilted to the side as he turned all the way around. A tired smile appeared on Kisukes face, he didn’t expect how emotionally draining to him the song would be. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his hat off his head and letting it fall to the bed next to him.  

“Close enough…Not Swedish, but German.” Kisuke corrected him. Ichigo looked at him quizzically.

“I didn’t know you spoke German?” Ichigo said, confusion evident on his face.

“I’m half German, Ichigo.” Kisuke told him.

“Really?!” Ichigo asked, looking surprised before leaning closer towards him squinting at his face. “I couldn’t tell you were half, but it sure explains the blond hair.” Ichigo said, reaching out with one hand and capturing one of Kisukes blond locks between his fingers.

Kisuke took a nervous breath as he became aware of their proximity. Another one of those situations. They got too close into each other’s personal space, sometimes even leaning into each other, none of them ever backed away and secretly Kisuke was enjoying their newfound proximity, but they had yet to address whatever it was that stood between them. To have Ichigo now, sitting on his bed after weeks of brushing hands and shoulders, lingering glances and touches and having him so temptingly close….it was almost too much.

Ichigo slowly let go of his hair, brushing some behind Kisukes ear with a smile as he let his hand fall. Kisuke didn’t know why he did it but he captured Ichigos had in his own. Both of them stared down at their hands, one big and pale, the other smaller and with a healthy tan. Ichigo slowly changed their grip, sliding his hand across Kisukes and letting his fingers slip between Kisukes until their hands were securely locked with one another. Kisuke stared down at their interwoven fingers, Ichigo dragged the pad of his thumb across the back of Kisukes hand. Kisuke looked up. Amber eyes were staring back into his.

Not caring for the consequences for once in his life Kisuke leaned forward and captured Ichigos lips in a kiss. It was quick and gentle, and they drew apart after but a second. Confirming their mutual desire with their eyes they locked their lips once again. More urgently this time, their locked hands left one another to tangle in hair and grip at clothes to push and pull as their kiss became more passionate. Ichigo moaned helplessly as Kisukes talented lips slid over his. He felt terribly inadequate in comparison to this man, seeing as he had no experience what so ever but Kisuke didn’t seem to mind his stumbling lips and helpless kisses, driven by nothing more than passion and desire.

Kisuke slowly let his tongue glide over Ichigos lips, begging him for entrance and being granted his wish just as quickly. Their tongues battled as Ichigo quickly got the hang of their kiss, the air started filling with their gasps and pants for breath in the few seconds they drew apart. Kisuke pushed at Ichigos shoulder, sending him lying flat on his back, not giving Ichigo any pause he straddled him and continued their kiss with the same urgency as before. Finally, they broke apart. Ichigo was panting beneath him, his amber eyes almost completely black. Kisuke rested his forehead against Ichigos.

“How far do you want to take this, Ichigo?” Kisuke asked, his voice even deeper than normal. “I’m not a gentle lover.” He added a soft warning. Ichigo moaned in answer.

“I want you.” He gasped, looking up into Kisukes gray-green eyes. “I don’t want gentle Kisuke. I just want you.” Ichigo told him, voice slowly losing its breathlessness.

“Are you sure, Ichigo? I don’t think you understand what I mean when I say that I won’t be gentle…Do you like a little pain? Hmm, Ichigo?” Kisuke asked, he leaned forward and whispered the last part into Ichigos ear. Ichigo shuddered as he pressed his body upwards against Kisukes. “So, Ichigo? Do you like it when Kuchikis, or Kenpachis or my sword graze your skin? Tell me did you enjoy the sting of me cleaning your wounds?” Kisukes purred.

“…Yes!” Ichigo cried out, digging his nails into Kisukes back and the bed above him as Kisuke nipped at his earlobe painfully. Kisuke drew back and looked down at him.

“If that’s the case, my little strawberry…Dann werde ich dir eine Welt voller Schmerz und Lust zeigen. (Then I will show you a world full of pain and pleasure.)” Ichigo looked up at him confused as Kisuke spoke to him in German, Kisuke smirked down at him. “Don’t you worry, Ichigo. I’ll take good care of you.” With that Kisuke pulled back and sat up he gestured for Ichigo to move into the middle of the bed. “Ichigo…I think we will need a safe word for this…I know this is the first time you will do this, and I don’t want to go too far. Can you think of one?” Kisuke asked, voice normal again and showing his concern for the teen. Ichigo smiled up at him a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Safe words need to be something unusual right?” Ichigo asked hesitantly. Kisuke nodded.

“…Marshmallow?” Ichigo asked softly.

A grin broke out on Kisukes face. “I’d say that is about as unusual as it gets. ‘Marshmallow’ it shall be, don’t worry you can think of another one at a later time. This is just for me to know that I really have to stop.” Kisuke told him, brushing his hand across Ichigos cheek. “I won’t do something too painful right now Ichigo. I thought maybe some bondage to start with?” Kisuke asked.

Ichigo nodded, his eyes already darkening with lust at the suggestion. Kisukes smirk was back on in full force. “I will fuck you while you are completely tied up Ichigo. And you want me to do it. You want to be this deliciously helpless for me. Who knew you were such a pervert.” Kisuke purred into his ear once more letting his hand glide over Ichigos exposed skin down to his pants.

“First thing first, those are in the way.” Without hesitation Kisuke pulled Ichigos pants down, exposing his leaking erection and making Ichigo gasp as the cool air hit his length. Kisuke licked his lips. “My, my Kurosaki-kun. You sure got yourself worked up.” Kisuke let one of his finger glide down the expanse of Ichigos chest, catching on his nipple for a moment and making Ichigo moan and gasp unashamedly, before letting it glide lower and lower stopping just at the base of his erection and pulling away to Ichigos dismay.

Kisuke quickly pulled Ichigos pants all the way down and threw them somewhere behind him. He smirked down at him as he looked at Ichigos squirming, naked body. Slowly he crawled over him letting his head dip into his skin to bite at any flesh he could reach and make Ichigo cry out. Finally, he reached his goal and captured Ichigos lips in another deep messy kiss which left Ichigo a whimpering mess, his cock even harder than before.

Kisuke pulled away and stood up sauntering away from the bed. He went to his closet and pulled out a black chest. Setting it down he opened its lid and smiled down at its contents. He dipped his hand in and took ahold of a pair of long black ropes. Getting up slowly he turned around and presented Ichigo with the ropes making him squirm and whimper in anticipation. Kisuke chuckled as he made his way back to the bed. He sat down next to Ichigo and gently took one of his wrists in hand he started wrapping the rope around it aptly before closing the knot and tightening the ropes on Ichigos wrist he then led the rope to one of the corners of his bed and fastened it there before leading it to the other side of his bed and repeating the process.

He stood back up and looked down proudly at Ichigos bound form. He quickly picked up the other rope and got to work on Ichigos legs, in the end Ichigo was lying vulnerable and helpless in the middle of the bed, all fours spread from him. Kisuke licked his lips.

“Just one thing left.” He said as he went back to the box and pulled out a long and thick piece of cloth, it’s material reflected in the soft light of the room, it seemed to be made of satin. Kisuke walked back towards Ichigo who was watching him with undivided attention.

“A blindfold” Kisuke explained in a whisper as he slipped it over Ichigos eyes and fastened it behind his head.

“Perfekt. (Perfect).” He mumbled into Ichigos ear seductively. He started exploring Ichigos skin with his hands, letting them glide down his arms to his armpits and dance over his ribs before gliding over Ichigos abs and back up. He repeated the process a few times enjoying the sounds coming from the bound strawberry as each touch seemed to intensify thanks to the blindfold. Kisukes hands sometimes dove into his fresh wounds and gashes, pressing into already existing bruises just to hear Ichigo gasp and cry out and never once did his erection go down. Finally, Kisuke had had enough of torturing the strawberry with his hands. He stood up and slipped out of his clothes before moving to straddle Ichigo once more and whisper into his ear.

“Do you have any idea how dirty you look right now? All tied up and leaking? Du willst mich, nicht wahr, Ichigo? (You want me, don’t you, Ichigo?) So dirty Ichigo. Leaking from an old man tying you up.” He whispered into his ear, making Ichigo moan and cry out.

“Suck.” Kisuke told him, pushing two of his fingers against Ichigos mouth. Ichigo opened his mouth and Kisuke instantly slipped his fingers in, Ichigo started sucking experimentally changing his pace and tasting the metallic taste of Kisukes skin, it wasn’t unpleasant but rather unexpected and new.

“Yeah just like that Ichigo. You’re really good at this, maybe I’ll put that pretty mouth to a different use later.” Kisuke praised as Ichigo doubled his efforts and whimpered once more at the suggestion of putting his mouth to a different use.

“Ohh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Kisuke asked him with a chuckle before withdrawing his fingers. He pulled out a bottle of lube and quietly put some on his already slick fingers, even though he had already told Ichigo that he wasn’t a gentle lover he still felt the need to make his first time a good memory for him. Kisuke started circling Ichigos hole with his fingers and pushed the first one in slowly.

“That’s it Ichigo. Just relax, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Kisuke continued to whisper soft words into Ichigos ear and make him relax slowly. When he got his second finger in he started moving around in earnest, digging upward in search of the place that would make Ichigo scream in pleasure. “Ahhh!” Found it.

He relentlessly pushed against the bundles of nerves as he continued to open Ichigo up and prepare him for what was to come. Ichigo continued to moan and mewls helplessly, trashing his head from one side to the other as he fought against his restrains. Kisuke pulled his fingers free of Ichigos entrance and positioned himself between Ichigos legs. He put some more lube on his hand and prepared himself. Moving forward between Ichigos legs he nudged the head of his erection against Ichigos hole.

The teen had gone very still after his initial whine to the loss of Kisukes fingers inside him. Kisukes eyes softened a little. He reached out and slowly undid the blindfold, letting it slide down next to Ichigos head. Ichigo blinked rapidly against the sudden light until his eyes adjusted. He stared up at Kisuke in anticipation as the situation caught up with him once more.

“Ready?” Kisuke asked, voice soft and normal. Ichigo nodded quickly, pulling in a nervous breath.

“Just breath and try to relax.” Kisuke reminded him gently before pushing his head in slowly. Ichigo tensed up for a second before remembering Kisukes words and relaxing his body slowly.

“That’s it. Your doing so well Ichigo.” Kisuke mumbled before sliding in further. He groaned as he felt Ichigos tight hole take a grip on him.

“Ahh, fuck…you’re so tight Ichigo…so amazing.” Kisuke panted. He lowered himself and pulled Ichigo into another kiss, this one slow and languid with no hesitation or urgency. Kisuke felt himself sliding further inside Ichigo. The smaller man whimpered and moaned into their kiss as he felt himself stretch and being filled. With one last thrust Kisuke was fully inside of him.

“Can you feel it, Ichigo? I’m completely inside of you…fuck you’re so tight…feels really good…I’m going to move now.” Kisuke moaned and said. He pulled back and started a strong pace watching Ichigos face for any sign of him hitting his sweet spot. He changed his angle a few times until he saw Ichigo tense and cry out helplessly a flurry of curses and moans spilling from his lips.

“Fuck..yes..Kisuke..again…again there…fuck…please…ahh!” Ichigo moaned. Kisuke picked up his pace, hitting into Ichigos sweet spot again and again. Ichigo was fighting against his restrains, rising his hips as much as he could to meet Kisukes fast pace, but he was helpless otherwise, all he could do was lie there and take what Kisuke gave him.

“Fuck…yes…Kisuke..I can’t…!” Kisuke grinned.

“It’s okay Ichigo…me too…just…cum…” And Ichigo did. The second the last of Kisukes words left Ichigos mouth he came all over his chest, Kisuke tumbling into his own orgasm seconds later.

Panting, spent and sated the laid there for a second before Kisuke got up and slowly pulled out of Ichigo. He quickly got to work on freeing Ichigo of his restrains, letting the ropes pool at the floor on a head. He would take care of them in the morning. He slowly crawled into bed next to Ichigo again after checking on his wrists and ankles to make sure he didn’t sustain any real damage.

“How did you like it?” Kisuke asked him softly.

Ichigo smiled up at him and bit his lip shily. “I hope we’ll repeat that…” Ichigo admitted softly.

Kisuke chuckled. “Anything for you, love.” He said, pulling Ichigo into his chest and pulling the duvet over the both of them.

“I thought you weren’t a gentle lover.” Ichigo mumbled into Kisukes chest. “I’m not…but I’m a gentle boyfriend.” Kisuke mumbled back, kissing Ichigo on the forehead.  

Ichigo giggled softly. “I can’t sleep…” He complained quietly. Kisuke sighed.

“Want me to teach you the song I sang before?” He asked him. Ichigo looked taken aback for a second, but then he remembered the look in Kisukes eyes after he had finished the song. It was obvious that it meant a lot to him.

“Yes, please.” Ichigo whispered back. Kisuke smiled as he started humming the tune at first before singing to Ichigo in the privacy of their, now shared, bedroom.


End file.
